


Vampires Will (Never) Harm You

by cutthroatfics



Series: Scackson Week 2K17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, American Horror Story References, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Fashion & Couture, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Character Death, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Superstition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: To love someone is to make yourself vulnerable.In all of his immortal life Scott has only ever loved one person and his feelings were betrayed. To let another person into the life he built for himself and his coven for the last one hundred years is a nearly impossible task but Jackson is more stubborn than he can imagine.





	Vampires Will (Never) Harm You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [VWNHY mix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335535) by Cuttroatfics. 
  * Inspired by [Inspiration 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335538) by Colton Hanyes and Lady Gaga. 
  * Inspired by [Inspiration 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335541) by Gareth Pugh, Daphne Guinness and Shaun Leane. 
  * Inspired by [Inspiration Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335544) by Cuttroatfics. 



> For entertainment and non-commercial usage only.
> 
> The text of this work is not to be shared or re-posted, in whole or in part, without my express permission; this includes re-bloggable "excerpts" on sites like tumblr. Downloading for personal use on e-readers is fine. Please share links and credit the source. Thank you! (This is from an old friend of mine from LJ. It applies here and I hope he sees this and finds me. I miss you Jack!)
> 
> I had the idea for VWNHY in 2015 while watching AHS: Hotel and seeing that Colton tweeted Lady Gaga to gush at her and the cast about how big of a fan he was. It was for Scackson Week 2015 but I needed time with the idea. This is what that time grew.
> 
> VWNHY is named after Vampires Will Never Hurt You by MCR and You Can (Not) Advance, You Can (Not) Redo, etc the Evangelion Rebuilds. I have been obsessed with the energy of both titles and the power they held. The Rebuilds gained their power, f the title, by the implication of choice, I then thought of the song and through misremembering the title I came you with Vampires Will Never Harm You. As the title suggests, they might, it's their choice.
> 
> This fic is very dense in all aspects, check out the tag on my tumblr lol, this is the ice cube of an iceberg. I want to stress that Hotel was one of many inspirations and the main ones here are; Daphne Guinness and her glove the Contra Mundum, Alexander McQueen, Lady Gaga's fashion guard, Medusa, Donatella and the House of Versace, Interview with the Vampire, The Lady Gaga fugue, Steven Klien and much more. 
> 
> I want to stress that while the title implies that they are vampires they are much more than that.

**You take your time**

 

The employee parking lot was hidden on the hotel's side but there was only the rear entrace, which was closed, and the front entrance. When Danny had first come to the hotel he'd circled it about three times before he saw someone coming out of the hidden front entrance. The Wolfssegen was a building of gray stone and the entrance was built slightly underneath the level of concrete that made up the sidewalk. It was easy to miss if you didn't know where to find it. _That was probably what the owner intended_ , Danny thought as he come around the building and narrowly avoided running into a family of german tourists as they exited the hotel.

 

“Damn,” Danny said as he quickly took the familiar path down the polished stone steps to the front doors of the Wolfssegen hotel. “I'm going to be late.” He hissed as icy fingers of cold air wrapped around him. The sweat on his shirt rapidly cooling and making him shiver as he opened the service doors and walked to the employee entrance.

 

Danny took his badge out of his shirt; there was a small black dot to the left of his picture and a set of twin circles inside one another on the right. He placed it under his scanner and it beeped allowing him into the employee entrance. Danny's phone spasmed against his leg as he cracked open the door into hospitality corridor. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had three unread messages from a number he didn't have saved into his contacts. He pressed his code into his phone and clicked on his messaging app. _I miss you_ , was the first message, followed by two other messages of inappropriate emojis. _Who the hell_ , Danny thought to himself as he scrolled back up the thread and he landed on the nudes the other guy had sent him and groaned.

 

Erica was already behind the check in desk when he arrived and she looked bored. She was lazily flipped through the Vogue magazine she had read a hundered times. She was supposed to keep track of the subscription to the lobby but couldn't be bothered to renew.

 

“What's got you down, Danny boy?” Erica said as she caught sight of him. The bracelets on her wrist jingled as she gestured him closer. He groaned louder and walked towards the check out desk. He punched in the eleven digit code and opened the door to the back of the desk and sat next to Erica. “That bad, huh?” She asked with a frown.

 

“Not bad,” Danny said and he sat in the chair he'd claimed his third day of working there. “Clingy.”

 

“Ugh,” Erica said puckering her face in disgust. “Was he cute at least?”

 

“Kind of?” Danny said with a shrug.

 

Erica chuckled at him for a few seconds before raising her perfectly manicured eyebrows. “Kind of?”

 

“His body was good enough to make up for the plain face thing he had going on.” Danny said scrolling toward a picture and giving his phone to Erica. “See?”

 

“Oh, wow.” She said looking at the picture before scrolling to a another one. Danny jumped up and tried to grab his phone but Erica held him effortlessly in place. She brought up the dick pic the guy had sent Danny three minutes into their conversation and she cackled. “You sure do like 'em pale, don'tcha Danny.” Erica let him go and allowed him to take his phone back.

 

“You're the worst.” Danny said flatly. “I found him on one of those shitty dating apps. Getting a dick pic in the first three minutes is par for the course.”

 

“I see.” Erica said with a laugh and Danny's frown deepened. “Did you get his name at least?”

 

“Uh,” Danny thought for a moment and Erica burst out laughing. Luckily the lobby was empty but Danny still hushed her. The yawning emptiness of the room carried her laughter into the high arches of the the ceiling. The sound of it cracking on the marbel of the floor and against the roof. “It was Evan or something,” He hissed. “Will you shut up? You're worse than Jackson.”

 

Erica broke into small chuckles, “Take that back.”

 

“No.” Danny said crossing his arms.

 

Erica snorted, “Whatever.” She picked up her purse with a smile, the tan osctrich leather of the small clutch complimenting the power blue of her pant suit and the deep plum of her manicure. She tapped the long, sharp acryllic agaisnt the deep matte red of her lips in thought before snapping her fingers. “You'll never guess who checked in.”

 

“Who?” Danny asked grudgingly curious.

 

“Mr Wu.” Erica said rearing back in pride at the information she'd given him.

 

Danny's eye buldged as he turned to her, “Mr Wu is here?” Erica nodded with a smirk. “The Mr Wu? 12 inches and knows how to use it, Mr Wu?” Erica let out a bark of laughter. “Grabby award winning–”

 

“We get it, Danny.” Erica said getting out of her seat. “Your favorite pornstar is upstairs.”

 

“First of all, he's, like a porn _god_ ,” Danny said in offense. “And second, what's he doing here?”

 

“He came with some swedish chicks or something, I think he was doing straight work or something,” Erica shrugged but Danny hung onto her every word. “The director kept telling them to get louder despite my _very_ clear warning not to do that,”

 

“Jackson?” Danny asked in dread.

 

“Jackson.” Erica replied. “They woke him up and he got to the director and camera men and threw the swedish fish in the detox room.” Danny frowned at her crass joke but Erica laughed enough for the both of them. “Scott stopped Jackson before he could get to Mr Wu, so who knows what happened to him.”

 

“Well, I guess I better cancel my subscription to his site.” Danny said trying to wipe his fatigue off his face with his hand.

 

“You okay?” Erica said looking up at him. “You look beat.”

 

“Dethan kept me up almost all night.” Erica leered at him and he rolled his eyes. “Not like that. He kept trying to cuddle,” Erica made a face in sympathy. “I love cuddling as much as the next guy but it was fucking burning last night.”

 

“I bet you're glad to be home then.” Erica said with a shudder. “I'm going to get food. You want something?”

 

“What? I just got here.” Danny groaned falling into custom black calf leather chair behind the desk.

 

“Tough titties.” Erica said coming around the counter. “Like I was saying,” She said as she punched in the code to get out of the room. “They wouldn't shut up so Jackson stuck them in the detox room and that idiot Stilinski let them go.”

 

“What?” Danny asked as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

 

“Yeah, that's what I said.” Erica said shaking her head. “Jackson is pissed, so like, try not to do that thing where you act like his mom.”

 

“I do not.” Danny shouted at her as she left the building laughing.

 

“Daniel.” Scott called from the front of the check-in desk and Danny jumped into the air. He hadn't heard Scott walk up to the desk but there he was a few feet from him.

 

He was smiling and the glittering white of his teeth set Danny on edge. It was like noticing you'd stepped into street without looking for cars, the possiblity of danger and the hindsight that your carelessness made you vunerable humbling you with an unknown danger. The sight of Scott's smile always filled Danny with awe and unease and as always his radience quickly eroded his sense and self peservation.

 

Scott wore an oranate set of opals, they were the pure blue green of the open sea and they hung around his neck and continued deep beneath the chestnut robe he wore. Danny's head swirled with delicious fog the more he focused on the spaces between Scott's skin and the opals. The generous cut of each stone as large as an eye, each caught on a network of interlocking silver chains. The metal work so fine the glimmering lattice was as delicate looking and deceptively strong as a spider's silk. Far below modesty the shining blue of them shone magnificent on Scott's tanned skin. _They look like Jackson's eyes,_ Danny thought dimly.

 

Over Scott's shoulders a heavy cape was clapsed tightly to the tighly cut robe he wore. The fabric was a lush brown velvet. The same color as a centuries old oak and just as precious. The sleeves the same rich color and around his forearms were the vibrant, uncomprimised silver of the Contra Mundum. They glittered in the light in the lobby and the air began to smell of fresh ozone as they passed threw it. The silver of them was more than Danny could ever imagine owning and he looked on as Scott tapped the skin of his lower belly between the silver of his jeweled shirt, Danny's eyes slowly looked up at Scott's expression and Scott caught his eye and smirked. Through the dense fog of favor Danny blushed.

 

“That good, huh?” Scott asked when Danny didn't answer and his voice was as decadent as honey.

 

“Leave him alone Scott.” Jackson said coming up behind Scott and he laid a kiss on his neck. “He has to work.”

 

Jackson was dressed in a heather gray suit, the shirt underneath was nothing but a series of red bandage like strips of fabric overlapping to create a shirt that was more of a bondage harness than a functional shirt. The blond of Jackson's hair a choir of platium volumes slicked away from his face to highlight the sharpness of his jaw. The once healthy sunkissed freckles across the bridge of his nose had faded into pale nothingness. He looked at Scott's waist and his eyes met many mirrors of themselves over Scott's skin. The sight of Scott's symbolic declaration gained a wan smile. But Danny was grateful, he knew he was lucky to get any kind of smile in the prescence of the tremendous anger Jackson was restraining. Danny returned his smile lazily and Jackson relaxed long since used to Scott's effect on people.

 

“I'm asking about work Jackson.” Scott winked at Danny to clue him into the white lie and Danny was transfixed by the small mole there.

 

“How is Erica?” Scott asked and Danny focused on the petal pink of Scott's lips and how soft they looked.

 

“She's on break.” Danny said through his elated fog.

 

“Oh?” Scott said as he leaned back into Jackson's space. “Tell housekeeping to come to my suite about an hour after we get back.” Scott said as Jackson reached out his arm for Scott to take. The action was so regal it filled Danny with envious longing and he felt mortified at thinking such a horrible thought about Scott and Jackson. _He too wonderful,_ Danny thought as he heaved a infatuated sigh. “We'll be bringing dinner home tonight.”

 

“Of course.” Danny said breathlessly eager at the possiblity of pleasing him.

 

“Excellent.” Scott said with another smile of his pearly white teeth. Scott was the very picture of radient pleasure and Danny let out another dreamy sigh at the sight of it.

 

The polished black chainmail of Jackson's gauntlets caught the light as Scott finally linked his arm onto Jackson's. Scott turned his smile to Jackson and the hustle and bustle of the lobby faded into silence. The few patrons milling about were nothing compared to the golden ray of Scott's prescence. The full spectacle of the two of them an overwhelming promise of the caliber of resident the Wolfssegen was known for. They walked in tandem as Jackson's hand rested over Scott's as they walked towards the doors and the welcoming darkness of the night.

 

Jackson slipped his arms from Scott's and Scott waited in fond silence as Jackson stepped up to the door to hold it open for him. Jackson opened the door with a jerk of his wrist and a slim girl tumbled into the hotel as the door opened inwards. Scott caught her before she even knew she was falling and her luggage clattered to the ground as she stared at him in awe.

 

Scott flashed her a smile, the barest lifting of his lips, and she leaned in towards him before he let her go to grab the sleeve of Jackson's suit. The shining flash of silver, was the only thing she saw before Jackson flashed her a golden eye and ushered Scott out of the hotel and into the night.

 

“Oh, wow.” The girl said as she touched her shoulder.

 

“Welcome to the Wolfsegen hotel.” Danny said as he blinked quickly. The fog leaving him now that Scott wasn't in his eyesight. “Do you have a reservation?” He asked before he cleared his throat at the still dazed girl and she jumped.

 

“Um, no.” The girl said grabbing her bag and coming over to the desk. “Do you have anything availble for the night? I'm just passing through.”

 

The girl worried her bottom lip with er teeth as Danny didn't say anything and looked for the log book. Danny knew of course there were empty rooms but what he didn't know was if he would need the girl later. It was almost time for the event season and everyone was going to be needed for Devil's Night, the annual Halloween Party, the secret unoffical pagan rituals, and the Wild Hunt. If he kept her it might save him later on when the hotel filled itself with _things._

 

“Yes,” Danny said as he trailed his fingers over the crisp, detailed pages in the Wolfssegen's log book. He meticulously maintained it for situations like this and he stopped at a random empty entry. Danny smiled looking up from the log book. “Room 64.”

 

**|**

 

Jackson and Scott glided through the cementary and neither of them made a sound. It was a relatively new one, as cemetary's go. _There's plenty of room to put more people in the ground_ , Jackson thought as the people around them crunched the dry grass underfoot. Scott's nose twitched and he gave a calming pat to Jackson's shoulder as he looked for a spot for them in sight of the projector. He'd done up the front of the robe he'd worn on the way, _The damn thing costs more than my parent's house,_ Jackson had groaned when Scott chose it to wear, but he had worn it and the it trailed a foot behind him as he moved around the familiar headstones of the Lahey family. Jackson had heard of them from Scott, this was their cemetary, and Scott had known a few of them.

 

Heads turned as they properly joined the denizens of the cemetary but Scott didn't pay them any attention so neither did Jackson. There was a showing of Nosferatu playing that night. Scott _loved_ movies but he loved irony more. _What's more fun than watching a movie surrounded by monsters_ , Scott asked and Jackson didn't have an answer. So they dressed in their finest and made a date of it. It was also a subtle excuse to get Jackson out of the hotel.

 

Scott could tell something was boiling under his skin, _He can probably smell it,_ Jackson thought. But he also knew Jackson wasn't ready to bring it to him yet. They had been together for five years but while Jackson's life was an open book Scott's was an autobiography manuscript in a barbed wire wrapped safe. He shared when he felt safe and only then, but Jackson was willing to wait, to prove himself. That he could be trusted with whatever Scott gave him as he trusted Scott. He had given Jackson a new life and he was so precious to him, he was willing to spend his life learning if that's what it took to know Scott as he did Jackson.

 

Scott stopped in a spot just outside of a massive tree and smiled at the silvery moon light as it shone onto him. He looked to Jackson in delight and Jackson knew this was the spot. He unfolded the thick canvas of the blanket they had brought with them and he snapped it over the grass next to the Lahey family and in front of the projector. It landed completely over the area and laid flat where Jackson stretched it out. He kneeled on the blanket and offered his hand to Scott who waited with a warm look at Jackson's chivalrous gesture. Scott took his hand and sat down on the blanket and the movie started as he detached the heavy velvet of his cape from his robe. Jackson spread himself out on the blanket and with an amused pout from Scott he put his head in his lap.

 

The first scene began and Scott turned to face the screen but he reached his hand down to card his fingers through the platnium volumes of Jackson's hair. Scott always used the gesture with Jackson from the very moment they met. It always reassured him of Scott's fondness. Even in Scott's intimate thoughts some part of him was thinking of him. In a clumsy, bashful gesture of love Jackson had let it grow longer than he'd like an Scott couldn't keep his hands out of it. With each pass of Scott's hand through his hair the tension ebbed from him even with the occasional twinge of pain from the Contra Mundum. The silver of them no more than a dull ache, but the comfort out weighed the pain, as it hit his muscles with the same soothing pain of a deep tissue massage.

 

He shivered slightly as the tempature started to drop. He still hadn't grasped the concept of his body generating less heat, lukewarm where it used to be room tempature but he'd always been cold blooded. He blinked as a warm heavy weight settled over him and he smiled up at Scott as he turned back to the movie, the thick velvet of his cape over Jackson.

 

Halfway into the second act Jackson felt the sharp irration of someone else's focus on him. The itch of the unfamilar eyes belonged to a young man with dark hair and cool blue eyes. There was a slightly older bald man with him, about thirty, and he was solidly built in a gym rat dream. Food, Jackson smirked to himself. They were together but it wasn't a match made in heaven, Jackson thought as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and peeled Scott's cape off of himself. The young man zeroed in on the crisp red straps of his top. The fortune it had taken to get it commissioned was worth it Jackson thought as he thanked the House of Versace. He wanted to smile at the low hanging fruit, instead he jerked against Scott's side and drew his attention away from the film.

 

Scott felt Jackson move and turned to see where he was looking. Scott locked gazes with the young man and unbuttoned his robe slowly and exposed his tanned skin and the jewels beneath the fabric. Scott smirked as slick as oil on water and the young man rapidly slapped his partner on the thigh while gazing at Scott. The rapid staccatto of it as impatient as the person typing it. He was so starved for the sight of him that he did not look away even when his partner called his name.

 

Jackson raised himself to his elbows and began to kiss the exposed skin of Scott's chest and stomach delicately kissing between the opals and the metalwork. The sight of Scott's flesh warm and inciting, Jackson lost himself in liking his abdomen and laving the skin with gentle, open mouthed kisses.

 

Scott turned his gaze to the athletic form of the young man's partner and the magnetizum of Scott's charisma finally got him to look away from the young man and Scott caught the both of them with a smile. Scott's smile grew as he caught the spicy scent of lust in the air and Jackson listened to the growl of Scott's stomach and smirked.

 

**|**

 

The couple followed them from the cemetary and walk the short distance to the Wolfsegen. They chatted to each other as Jackson and Scott led the way to the hotel. The crisp air of the hotel flooded out of the Wolfsegen and the couple passed through the revolving doors

 

Danny was at the front desk and smiled before he noticed their company and when he noticed their guests his pleasure turned to resignation.

 

Scott spared an ear for the lobby arround them as they moved trough it; Erica's heels clicked as he walked around in the employee breakroom and there was a new scentin the lobby. A girl, Scott thought as he discreetly scented the air, twenty one and new to the air as the heady scent of smog had yet to cloud the notes of her scent.

 

Scott let go of his strict focus on himself and he opened his senses as stretched his awareness through the hotel. He felt the few things that could recognize his prescence tremble and shrink back as he surveyed every room and every floor in the hotel until he found her. She was in Room 64, Scott thought and the hotel warmed itself in delight as he turned and smiled at Danny. Danny, to his credit, looked down as he realized Scott knew what he'd done. Scott turned back to Jackson as he lead him up the steps from the lobby to the first floor and the gilded door's of the penthouse suite's elevator.

 

Even in the tight confines of the elevator and with their present company Jackson sought out Scott's radience. There was a breif moment were Jackson was afraid their guests held Scott's attention but he caught Jackson's eye. He turned with a a pleased tilt of his lips and heat bloomed in Jackson's belly at the smirk. Scott's full lips slid over his teeth in a geniune smile as the aroma of dry leaves and spice of Jackson's desire fulled the elevator. The pheoromones a heady cocktail Scott loved to sip from.

 

You stay in the penthouse suite?” The young man asked and Scott stopped looking at Jackson to look at him.

 

“Yes.” Jackson replied, annoyed to share even a second of Scott's attention.

 

The young man didn't seem put of by the curtness of Jackson's response but the older man, _Ennis,_ Scott's mind supplied him, would be trouble. He was suspicious. His suspicion was unfounded but it was real. _It had to be dealt with,_ Scott thought.

 

“How old are you?” Scott asked as he turned a beautific smile to the young man.

 

“I'm eighteen.” The young man replied with all the exuberance of someone who was young enough to put stock in age.

 

Jackson shifted his weight to his right and Scott raised and eyebrow. They looked to one another and shared a considering look between. Ennis tensed at their shift in topic and body language in blantant mistrust of the couple and Scott's line of questioning.

 

“And how long have you too been seeing each other?” Scott asked with a disarming smile.

 

The young man was jumping at the bit to please Scott, “For three year–” He supplied eagerly before he was cut off as Ennis grabbed him and clamped his mouth shut with his hand. Jackson coiled in sympathic anger and the smile on Scott's face slipped into something darker.

 

“None of your business.” Ennis growled as he bodily subdued his partner.

 

“What was that?” Jackson snapped as Scott raised his hand and the light dimmed in the elevator as the Contra Mundum passed through the air. Scott looked to Ennis in distant bemusement. The young man bit Ennis' hand and stomped on his foot. Ennis jerked back in pain and the tense air in the elevator thickened at the couple's casual display of violence.

 

“Ennis, you ass.” The young man shouted as he moved his jaw. “I'm sorry. He doesn't mean to be an asshole.” He gave Ennis a dark look but for turning to Jackson's cold-blooded rage. He finally deferred his question to Scott. “This isn't going to ruin things is it?”

 

 

“I don't think so.” Scott said as the elevator stopped and the Hotel chimed with the twinkling sound of bells in the wind pleasantly announcing they'd arrived to the penthouse suites. Jackson eased out of his aggressive stance and looked to Scott in disbelief but Scott's face was a mask of chilled fury. He appeared affable but Jackson knew better. “Although that was rather rude, considering we're openning up our home” Scott said with a cool look to the both of them. “and our bed to you-”

 

Ennis stiffened, ashamed that Scott was making him address his behavor. He shifted uneasily from foot to foot and the young man looked as if he wanted to cry. Scott slowly looked from the young man's distress to the beginnings of Ennis' humble supplication. Gone was any trace of Ennis' eariler suspicions.

 

Scott's expression shifted into smug amusement, “But I can look past it this once.” Scott said as he held up a finger to Ennis. “Provided it _only happens once._ ”

 

“Of course.” Ennis grunted put off in having to address his rudeness. “I just get a lot of looks for seeing him.” He said as he tried to excuse his actions.

 

“That's understandable.” Scott said as the elevator doors finally open to the hall between the two suites.

 

He stepped out of the elevator and walked in the dim light of the hall between the suites with Jackson at his side. The couple followed a foot behind them careful not to step on the length of Scott's velvet cape as it dragged on the marbel tiles in front of them.

 

“This one is mine.” Scott says as he pushes open the doors to his suite. The polished dark wood opening with a creak.

 

The room was light by a variety of modern and antique light fixtures and the cavernous quailty off the polished black wood of the walls and the open floor plan made the suite seem tremendous. The young man turned in stunned circles taking in the seetes made of aged, black Italian calf leather and polished silver.

 

Ennis also looked around at the casual opulence on display. The architecture and design pieces filling him with awe. He was an enginner by day and the sheer magitude of everything behooved him. Their where a number of massive silver mirrors and priceless sculptures and the unique design of the upscale furinture in the entertaining space they walked into gave the room the legitmacy of a museum with the comfort of a home. He was in love with the space as much as his partner.

 

“You're renting this room?” Ennis asked with his back to Jackson and Scott. He and his partner transfixed by a neon sign calling on them to, _Make Love, Not War._

 

Jackson smirked as he reached behind Scott and into his robe to unclasp the jeweled mess from around Scott's neck, back and hips. Scott hummed as Jackson dragged his fingers along the skin of his hips, “I own it and the Wolssegen.” The couple turned in shock and caught a glimpse of blue eyes trapped in sipder silk as Jackson kissed Scott deeply.

 

“Jackson show them to the bedroom please, I have to get out of this.” Scott said and Jackson pressed his lips to his again. Scott scrunched his nose and giggled at th quick kiss.

 

“Okay, babe.” Jackson said. He walked over to the pair, his hips rolling with each step. The couple devoured each succulent flash of skin between the red straps of his shirt helpless to their desire. He smirked at the couple, “Hurry up.”

 

Scott smiled and walked in the direction of his closet. Jackson walked toward the couple and grabbed the young man around the waist. He jumped in Jackson's arms and laughed.

 

“Scott will join us in a minute.” He said as he give a kiss to the young man's neck. “Follow me.” He said as he looked at Ennis through the curtain of his eyelashes. Jackson released him and dragged his fingers against the exposed skin above his pants. The thin t-shirt moved with Jackson's hands as he felt the sharpness of the young man's hipbones. He straightened and smiled as Ennis palmed his erection. Jackson walked to the small landing that led to Scott's bedroom and climbed up the stairs.

 

Jackson opened the doors of the bedroom and walked the familiar path to Scott's bed. He sat down and he reached down to slip his feet out of his shoes and socks. The young man looked around again in awe as he came into Scott's room. The champagne satin of Scott's sheets glowed in the moonlight spilling in from his bedroom window.

 

The fabric of his suit jacket bunched as Jackson wantonly spread his legs and properly unbuttoned it. The couple finally caught sight of the red Versace top he'd worn. But it was more of a bondage harness of red interlocking strapes that Scott had enjoyed commissioning to frame the strength of his chest. The wide set of his shoulders, the hair blanketing his chest and shining stainless steel barbells in his nipples a feast. They both sucked in a starving breath and the young man climbed onto his lap.

 

He cupped Jackson's jaw and kissed him. Jackson growled in his mouth and bit down on his lip sharply. The young man gasped and Jackson devoured it as he hungrily sought kiss after kiss. The wet sliding of their tongues loud in the room and the younger man didn't mind the blood from his lips as it coated their kiss.

 

Another set of hands popped open the young man's fly and zipped his pants down. Ennis, Jackson thought as he broke the kiss and Ennis pulled his partner's shirt off before Jackson dove for his lips again. The shirt cleared his head and Jackson took in the lean figure of the him. There was a barely a moment before the young man pounced onto Jackson kissing his jaw and unbottoning his shirt as Ennis pulled off Jackson's suit jacket.

 

The young man moaned as Jackson's chest was properly exposed. The sight he had only glimpsed in the cemetary flesh and blood beneath his fingertips. The stainless steel barbells in his nipples highlighted by crisp fire engine red straps. He buried his face between Jackson's pecs and rubbed his face on the short hair there and got as high as a human could off of the pheoromones of another.

 

Ennis quickly shucked off his pants, desperate for his own taste of Jackson. He leaned down and kissed Jackson as well and he was caught between the dual sensations of them kissing his lips and the flicker of a tongue licking around his pierceings.

 

 

 

His shirt had disappeared sometime earlier and he was ravenous in his desire for the chance to consume. His partner crawled into his lap relunctantly as Jackson stood up and with a playful wink he reached back to unzip his shirt. They gaspd in desire as they watched Jackson zip down the shirt with the zipper in the middle of his back. The casual display of double jointed flexibility promising them new and exciting positions.

 

Jackson pulled down his gray suit pants and his crisp Versace underwear underneath them to real the heated, darker skin of his cock. The younger man whimpered at the size as Jackson's cock was exposed and he smirked as they both got in an eyeful of what he had to offer. The svelte sharpness of his abs and hips a highway to his nest of platnium curls and the heavy weight of his cock as it hung down under it's own weight. He bared his teeth in predatory delight as he crawled up the bed to the couple as they sat in anticipation against the headboard. Jackson rested against the head board when he reached it and the couple turned to descend upon him but a twinge of intrest washed against them and they turned as Scott walked into the doorway.

 

Scott wore a delicate white veil and the sheer gossamer of the fabric turned the tanned planes of his skin spectral in beauty. The crisp double band of his tattoo stark against his miles and miles of endless unblemished skin. His chest well muscled and bare as was the smooth skin of his abs save for the promising trail of hair to his own hard cock. He trailed the cool metal of the Contra Mundum against the heated flesh of his thighs. He smirked and the deepth of his voice was fathomless, “I hope you don't mind.” He said as he walked into his bedroom. With a alluring twist of his hips he pulled the veil over his head and let it slip onto an ottoman. “You got me excited.”

 

Scott wore nothing but the silver of his gauntlets., the polished silver of the metal throwing beams of light around as he walked further into the room. There was a glint of playfullness in his eye as he climbed into bed and he kissed Jackson soundly on the lips. Jackson's mouth was stained a bright red as the fresh coating of lipstick Scott had put on smeared between them. Scott chased the blood lingering in Jackson's mouth with tongue. Jackson's cock gave a eager twitch as phantom fingers trailed cool fire through to nerves of his sex. Jackson gave his own chase through Scott's mouth for the sweet taste of honey, milk and spices. He always tasted of the riches of the earth and Jackson held each gift close breathless at the value of each kiss.

 

Jackson tried to pull back but Scott threaded his hand through the blond of Jackson's hair. He gasped at Scott's hold and the twinge of pain from the Contra Mundum. His face pinched into pained, elated submission and Scott pressed them together as he slid his tongue back into Jackson mouth. His tongue slid along Jackson's as he rolled his hips and their cocks together in symmetery. He rumbled in subvocal pleasure and Jackson mewled for their audience.

 

They finally broke their kiss and Jackson and Scott's mouths were a red ruin as they turned to the others in bed with them. Ennis and his partner were panting in lust at the sight of them. Scott smiled as he looked around Jackson at the two of them. He ran his hand over Jackson's back in pleasure at the sight of their guests naked in his bed. He gave a quick kiss to Jackson's shoulder as he shivered at the cold metal as it slid over his skin to the healthy curve of his ass. Scott smirked as he caught Ennis' eye and the edge of his smile sharpened as Ennis touched himself at the sight of them.

 

Scott shifted to all fours and prowled the expanse of his bed towards him. The metal of his gauntlets finding a tight grip on the muscled bulk of Ennis' thighs. He licked the sweet flesh of his lips as he climbed between Ennis' legs and hovered over his arousal. Scott locked Ennis in a stare as he settled fully onto Ennis' lap and began to rock slowly back and forth over the thickness of Ennis' erection.

 

Ennis reached up to grab Scott but Scott smiled and shook his head as he grabbed his hand and pressed it to the bed. “Enjoy the ride.” Scott growled softly as he spoke into Ennis' ear. He took the hint and left it there.

 

Scott looked away from Ennis' awed expression as he looked for Jackson. Jackson flipped the young man over under him with ease and the pale volumes of his hair were a promise of ill intent as the moonlight from outside slipped into the room.

 

The man under Jackson threw his legs over Jackson's hips. He wanted what Jackson had and nothing but the taste of Scott's lips on Jackson's would sate him. He grew ravenous and the blue of his eyes was swallowed by the black lust his iris' had become. He threw himself into a kiss that Jackson gave with detached intrest. Jackson broke his kiss and leaned over for another of Scott's.

 

They met in the space between the two men for a quick press of lips and they broke apart with a laugh. Their faces creased in joy and they looked down to the couple they had brought into their bed. Scott's stomach growled. Jackson cooed at the sound and with the soft but distinct sound against metal sliding on metal a blade extended from his gauntlet. Scott took in the couples flushed faces. He listened to the sound of their blood rushing through their bodies as it made it's way to their hearts and cocks. And he breathed in deep the airy jasmine scent of hope and the saccharine cayenne of their lust filling the air with aroma of a fresh meal. He licked his lips and wrapped the metal of his gauntlet around Ennis' throat with inhuman strenght as Jackson bit open his partner's with his fangs.

 

Jackson covered his victim's mouth, the garbled screams annoying him as latched onto the bleeding wound in his throat. Some of the arterial spray hand landed onto his face and chest as he fed. He savaged the dying man's throat with the teeth that had descended into a mouth of fangs from the sheath of his gums. He came up and his blue-green eyes sparked in the light coming in from the window. His teeth glimmering with blood and the sharp points of them cruel as Scott kissed him again, chasing the taste of his meal.

 

Ennis' feet scrambled against the slick sheets on the bed as he screamed. He tried to buck Scott off of him and he broke Scott and Jackson's kiss with his thrashing.

 

Scott rode the jerking of his body in a twisted parody of what his dying partner had done as he slit open the vein in his arm.

 

His stomach growled again the sound of it retrospectively monsterous in it's ferocity. Ennis' other hand came up and with the strenght of self persevation he pushed Scott into Jackson. He got off the bed as Jackson caught Scott. Ennis grabbed his partner's shirt and pressed it over the wound in his arm. He ran out of the room as Scott turned to track his movement as he fell into Jackson's arms.

 

 _Stiles_ , Scott thought as he caught sight of him. Jackson looked Scott over as Scott righted himself on the bed. The young man continued to bleed sluggishly from the wide gash in his neck onto Scott's sheets but neither of them paid any attention.

 

“Are you okay?” Jackson lisped around his fangs before they retreated back into his gums.

 

“I'm fine.” Scott said curtly. “Lead him to the lobby.” Scott said as he set his feet on the floor by the side of the bed. “I'll meet you when I put something on.”

 

Jackson nodded, he was the faster of the two of them. He picked up Ennis' partner's pants and put them on quickly. He took a moment to scent the air. He caught the scent of Ennis' blood, he vaulted off the bed and darted out of the suite after him.

 

Scott twisted his lips in displeasure at the corpse in his bed. He didn't feed on the dead and the smell of early decay was starting to set in. The dark wood of the hotel groaned and Scott answered it's call, “He may need some help.”

 

|

 

He had tried to get into the elevator but it refused to open for him and he had to take the stairs to the next floor and the next. “What are you?” Ennis yelled as he turned a corner and Jackson crashed into the wall. Jackson climbed out of the cement, wood and plaster and the Hotel healed itself around the wound.

 

Ennis was fast for someone his size but Jackson was always faster than his prey. The carpet warped under his feet as he leapt over an end table. Ennis turned a corner and Jackson launched himself of a wall, landed with a somersault and swiped at Ennis' feet. Ennis jumped and a man opened a door between them. Jackson growled as Ennis ran into the stairwell and Jackson shoved his shoulder into the man so hard his sternum cracked and his vertabrae shattered against the wall. He didn't spare a second to look back but the man shierked as something in the room next to his dragged him into it.

 

The door to the next floor closed as Jackson entered the stairwell and he jumped over the landing to the new floor and launched himself at the door. The Hotel groaned and th door opened itself and Jackson flew a foot into the room. He crashed into an end table that shattered on impact but he caught sight of Ennis. He picked up a chair leg and threw it at the back of Ennis' knees and he crowed in delight as he crashed to the ground. Someone bent down to offer Ennis a hand and Jackson reached them in record time. Jackson's jaw unhinged and his fangs glistened as he caught sight of Ennis' neck but he pushed the woman into Jackson and she tripped onto him. Jackson tore her arm out of the socket with how quickly he yanked her off of him and he howled in rage as Ennis disapeared around another corner.

 

Jackson growled as Ennis took the stairwell at the end of the hall. He took off behind him but changed directions at familiar smell of fresh ozone. A door flung itself open and Jackson jumped through it. He landed in the stairwell a few steps behind Ennis. The Hotel had folded itself over and Jackson swiped the air next to Ennis before driving his fist through the wall as Ennis ducked his hand and ran onto the second floor. Jackson roared in anger before continuing his pursuit through the Hotel.

 

|

 

Danny was behind the counter of the check-in desk speaking with Erica when Stiles appeared next to them. They fell silent as he flashed into being. Neither of them had seen him since he angered Jackson. The pressed lines of his uniform contrasting the deep bruises under his eyes. His hair was gelled to his scalp and parted to the left. The wild hazel of his eyes was gleeful. He didn't say anything but Erica and Danny looked to one another with dread. What else had he done.

 

“Stiles-” Erica frowned as she began to ask Stiles what the hell he was doing, and it was obvious he'd done something, but before she could ask a blood curlding scream filled the lobby. All three of them turned to the their heads to the first floor.

 

A man fled down the second floor stairs.

 

His tanned skin was covered in blood and he cultched a shirt to his arm. Someone snarled behind him and Danny face sickened in worry. The man took the stairs down to the lobby two at time and Danny winced as the last two steps disapeared and the man tripped. He fell onto his shoulder as he fought to hold the shirt over the gash in his arm. There was another snarl as Jackson's golden eyes shone as he turned the corner and Danny's stomach plummeted into his shoes at the confrimation of his fears.

 

Jackson's face was streaked in blood espically around his mouth and his hair was covered in blood spatter. His face twisted into a stony relief of fury and Danny shook his head in pitying smypathy as the man tried to get away from Jackson.

 

Erica pursed her lips in annoyance as Stiles cackled in vulpine delight. He came further into the lobby to watch and Erica and Danny shared a look between themselves. Danny's one of confusion and fear and Erica's in bemusement. Jackson was livid and nothing good would come of it.

 

His face was a mask of rage but he left his prey to turn towards the elevator. The locks to the hotel's doors snapped shut of their own accord with sharp metallic clicks. The hair on Danny's neck and arms stood on end in a hind brain pronouncement of an oncoming storm.

 

Stiles crowed with laughter as the man reached the doors and tried to leave yanking on the doors in hysteria. Erica's hair began to lift with static and she backed away. The air swelled and Danny, Erica and Stiles finally followed Jackson's gaze to the elevator as it dinged and the gilded doors opened.

 

“Stop.” Scott's voice carried through the lobby and the man froze where he was. So had Erica and Danny. Erica didn't try to struggle, well versed in the workings of the Hotel, but Danny had never experienced this new wonder. He could feel his body, he wasn't parazyled he thought in horrified relief, he just couldn't move. Scott would be disappointed, a large part of him thought in mortifcation. He could only stare as Scott exited the elevator.

 

Scott was completely clean where Jackson and the other man were covered in blood. Stiles face had gone ashen as Scott walked over to the balcony of the first floor and looked down on them all. Stiles tried to leave but he couldn't move either.

 

“Stiles.” Scott said calmly and the Hotel shuddered and drew in towards him in delight. Danny gasped in barely concealed fear. In the five years he had known him he had never seen Scott so much as raise his voice. He never had a reason to. He was as magnanimous as a pride of lions and Scott was as unhappy as he was hungry.

 

Ennis continued to bleed sluggishly. He too was transfixed by his own desire to please Scott. All his fear forgotten along with his self preservation had taken a back seat to Scott's satisfaction. If the mounting tension was any indiction he'd have to die for him to happy. He lost will to hold onto the shirt holding his blood in his body and it slapped wetly on the tile of the Wolfssegen's lobby. But no one paid him any attention, Scott was in the room.

 

He began to walk slowly to the stairs and down them. The pure white terry cloth robe he wore was closed at the side of his hips and clung to him like a second skin. But Danny was to frightened to taken in the beauty of his form this time.

 

“Srebrnybłysk Stilinski, you wretched creature.” Scott said shaking his head in disappontment. His eyes smouldering points of unravelling fury. His voice had become peternaturally loud Even the room around them shrank itself in Scott's prescence.

 

Danny felt as if the force of it as sure as a sword over his head. The pressure in the room was so thick it tighted around them all like a ravenous constrictor. _Was Scott doing this_ , Danny thought frantically. Danny felt as if they only continued to draw breath because Scott let them. At any moment the pressure would snap all of their backs and squeeze them into paste.

 

“I allow you to stay here by the sheer light of my mercy,” Scott said his voice slipping into an older diction. The pronounciation strange around certain words as if he mind has settled for poor english subsitutes. He reached the bottom of the stairs and passed Jackson and didn't even spare him a glance. And like a lesser predator avoiding the apex Jackson looked relieved by that. “A mercy that exists when you obey the rules I have given you.”

 

Stiles had not been sparred from the surrmounting pressure. He was it's focus. Whole lungfuls of air were shoved out of his lungs as the air around him squeezed. His bones groaned as he tried to resist the immeasureable force of Scott's displeasure. When Scott when finally reached him his face was pressed against the marble of the Wolfssegen's floor. Scott looked down on him pitiless and wrathful. Stiles gasped in badly disguised pain but he kept stubbornly trying to rise to face Scott.

 

“Your master is no longer of this world though he refuses to leave it.” Scott said coming even closer and the silver of the Contra Mundum glowed where they sat on Scott's arms. The scent of silver strong as they pushed and pulled air through their interlocking silver rings. Stiles nostrils flared and his eyes widened in terror.

 

“You answer to me,” Scott said before reaching down and grabbing Stiles around the neck. Danny and Erica gasped in disbelief but Scott paid them no mind. Ennis at the door whimpered and Scott turned his attention from Stiles to look at him. And Ennis dropped dead on the spot as the lance of Scott's displeasure shifted to him instead. His spirit left his body to deal with the real dangers of the Wolfssegen as it smacked on the tile welty in a pool of its own blood.

 

Only fear held back Danny's scream as Scott turned back to Stiles. “Or the next time I have you killed I'll do it by my own hand.” Scott said looking into Stiles' defiant eyes and Scott's own were red in the space between blinks.

 

“Do you understand?” Scott said as he lifted Stiles off the ground and shook him by his hold on his neck. The Contra Mundum searing brusies into his flesh the longer Scott held him aloft.

 

“Yes! Yes! I understand.” Stiles wheezed frantically and Scott flung him to the ground in disgust. Stiles tried to disolve into the air but Scott spotted him. He moved between seconds to grab him around the throat again as he dissolved. Stiles rapidly rematerizeled quicker than lightning and for a moment looked at Scott in terror.

 

“Did I dismiss you?” Scott asked rhetorically before straightening up and gesturing towards the fresh corpse by the doors. “Clean that up. And my sheets.” Scott said as he wiped the Contra Mundum on the white terry cloth of his robe's sleeves. “Thanks to your little games the other one bled out all over them before we could finish.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Stiles groaned as he rubbed his neck.

 

“What was that?” Jackson smirked as he delighted in Stiles' well deserved torment. Stiles threw him a whithering glare before turning back to Scott who waited with detatched boredom.

 

“It would be my pleasure Count Cortez.” Stiles grit out as a bruise bloomed around his neck. “I'll get right on it.”

 

“You better.” Scott said continuing to look down on him but the familiar exchange of power soothed him somewhat. The Contra Mundum chimed with their pleasant voice of twinkling bells and Stiles flinched. Scott quired his lips at the pleasant tune as he turned to leave. “I'll be in Jackson's suite. I want to know the moment it's done.”

 

Scott paused and looked over his shoulder. “Knock first.”

 

“Of course.” Stiles bit out and it was obvious he had no intention of doing that.

 

Scott turned on his heel and started to walk back towards the elevator. The lobby relaxing around him and expanding back into shape with his every step. It was no more than the space of a closet but by the time Scott reached Jackson it was back to the echoing chasm in the ground it masquraded as.

 

He paused, breifly, to catch a drop of blood from Jackson's cheek. The iron scent of it was pungent in his hunger and he gave a small smile before sliding into his finger before sticking the finger into Jackson's expectant mouth. Jackson sucked the life giving blood from the silver of the Contra Mundum. He hissed as the silver of the gauntlets burned his tongue.

 

“I didn't even get to finish.” Scott sighed petulantly as he shared Jackson's sultry gaze. He looked at Jackson and the sight of his chest and stomach covered in fresh, sticky blood. He licked his lips in consideration. “I guess I'll just have to consume something else.”

 

A filthy smile slid over Jackson's face as he released Scott's finger from the warm wetness of his tongue. Scott arched an eyebrow and smirked as the velveteen scent of Jackson's lust filled his senses. Scott dragged his hands along the the soft terry cloth covering his body and started to walk up the stairs.

 

“Come on.” Scott as he hummed the pleasant tone the Contra Mundum sang. Another voice joined him but ther was no one else in the Hotel who knew it.

 

Scott danced his fingers up the wood of the banister as he walked up the stairs. Jackson followed close behind him with a spring in his step and he pressed the button for the elevator. It dinged and the glided doors slid open. Scott entered first and Jackson followed him in. Jackson pressed the button for their floor and the doors to the elevator slid closed and closed them off from the Hotel. The pressure quickly siphoned out of the room as Scott restrained it back around himself and it left with him as he and Jackson ascended back to the Wolfssegen's uppermost floor.

 

Danny drew in huge shuddering breaths. Erica was short of breath but she rubbed Danny's back as tears ran down his face and he began to hyperventilate.

 

“What-what happened?” Danny asked through his hysteria.

 

“It looks like Stiles let another one loose and Scott was there to see it.” Erica looking over to where Stiles was sitting. He sneered rubbing the bruises on his neck and flipped her off. He vanished into the air and the body disapeared with him.

 

“Scott-” Danny gasped as he turned to Erica with wide eyes. “He killed that guy.”

 

“Don't tell me you have a problem with that _now._ ” Erica drawled and Danny shrugged out of her hold.

 

“I've never been cool with that.” Danny shot back as he threw his hands in the air to get rid of his anger. “It's fucked up but necessary. _I_ _get that_.” He explained. _What had they gotten into_ , he thought morosely.

 

He drew in a calmer breath and Erica waited for him to compose himself.

He killed him by looking at him.” Danny said and Erica let loose a small noise of understanding. “He can kill people by looking at them? What the fuck, Erica? Do you know how many times he's looked at me?” His voice going shrill in contemplation. “He looked at me for god knows how long when you went to lunch and I didn't even know he was there.”

 

Erica looked at him with her mouth pressed into a thin line of her patented ' _Boy, clam the fuck down_ ' look before giving his assumptions thought. “I've never seen him do that before.” Erica said slowly. “I didn't know he could. _Can_ he? The guy _was_ dying already...”

 

“No, he definitely killed him by looking at him.” Danny said. “He could have killed all of us if he wanted to.”

 

“Well, shit.” Erica said sitting back in her chair. “Good thing he has a soft spot for us, huh?”

 

“He has a soft spot for everyone.” Danny said. “It doesn't stop him from killing people.”

 

“And I think cows are adorable and stupid,” Erica said pulling out her phone. The charm on the top jingled as she typed in her password. “It ain't going to stop me from eating a burger.”

 

Danny burst out laughing and Erica looked at him, her eybrows raised in vague amusement.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” Danny said finally as he turned to her with a look of exhauted acceptance.

 

“What the fuck, indeed.” Erica said with a smirk and she started to text as Danny sat back down.

 

|

 

It was ten the next morning when a taxi pulled in front of the Wolfssegen. A tall man with sandy brown hair stepped out of the taxi. His sunglasses were dark and they glinted in the unpleasant. He wore a tan Burberry trenchcoat over an all black suit. The polished black of his shoes shone in the sun and he stood in the front of the hotel with a fond smile.

 

“Maison Lahey!” A woman said as she walked up to him. She wore a crisp, black a line skirt with a matching blazer. She had worn her best pink silk blounce to impress him but the jeweled tone of it clashed horribly with the bright red of her hair.

 

“Mrs Argent of Argent holdings?” Isaac said with a wrinkle of his nose as she came closer. “We only spoke over the phone and-?”

 

“Yes, that's me.” Mrs Argent said as she shook his hand. He smiled thinly at her from behind her

 

“You can call me Victoria.” She simpered as she adjusted her portfolio. He said nothing but she continued.

 

“This way.” She said as she gestured towards the revolving doors of the hotel.

 

The cool air of the Wolfssegen flew past them and out into the heat. Isaac took a deep breath and smiled as he stepped down the stairs and into the lobby. Their footsteps echoed as their shoes tapped over the concrete as they entered the secrete entrance of the Wolfssegen. The caverenous space of lobby carried the sound of their arrival to the check and to the guests milling about as they prepared for check out.

 

“The Wolfssegen hotel was built by the eccentric billionaire Peter Hale and ownership was tranferred to his husband ,Count Prescott Cortez, after his death the following year.” Victoria said as they walked further into the lobby. “The trail of ownership gets a bit muddy after that.” Isaac followed her past the check in desk where a haggard Danny was finishing up shift. Erica waited until they passed before her eyes narrowed. Danny sighed in resignation when he expression.

 

“Hey lady,” Erica said as she and Danny came from behind the counter of the check-in desk. The fire engine red of her nails snapped rapidly at their faces. “You can't just walk in here.” Victoria sneered but Erica stared her down.

 

“Do you have a reservation?” Danny asked sedately.

 

“We most certainly can.” Victoria said ignoring Danny as she pointing her nose in the air. Erica's nostrils flared as the petrichor of Erica's disbelief cled Danny into the storm of her anger. “This is the new owner of this hotel.”

 

Isaac took off his glasses and smirked. Erica took one look at him and quirked her lips in exasperation. She raised her eyebrow in amused annoyance. Erica snorted to herself and walked back to the check-in desk.

 

“This way.” Victoria said as she turned her back on Danny and walked up the first floor stairs.

 

Isaac spared Danny a considering look and Danny froze as he gave a discreet sniff of the air around him before ignoring him. Danny sighed in relief. He didn't need anymore excitement today he thought as Isaac turned and followed Victoria to the elevator. The elevator was in rest when they walked towards it but it lit up as they came within a certain distance. The doors opened of their own accord simple melody of bells beckoned them within.

 

“That's strange.” She said as she stepped into the elevator. She looked curiously at the dark wood paneling of the elevator and the waist level gold railing around the circumference of the cabin.

 

“Maybe they're motion sensitive?” Isaac considered as he stepped in and gazed around. The black crocodile leather of the wallpaper drawing his eye. “We have some of those in my shop in Paris.” He smiled as he looked to her. “Not in the Atelier, of course.”

 

“I've stayed here before but I've longed to call it home for a while now.” He said as he slid off his glasses.

 

“I'll show you the penthouse suites.” She pressed the button for the top floor and the doors slipped closed on the riot of Erica's laughter.

 

Victoria ignored her and smiled again as her greed clouded her vision. The hotel was over a hundred years old but whoever owned it had kept it well maintainted. It was rennovated almost constantly and had been the staple of design magazines since their inception. When Victoria got the listing she could hardly believe it. The Wolfsegen was the place to be come award season and the parties held there were infamous. To be able to sell that to someone who could afford it was a dream not many relators dared to have.

 

Maison Isaac Lahey was a lauded fashion designer and the house of Lahey had only dressed clintele so exclusive Illuminati theorists had whole sections devoted to the brand. His work was so clandestine and carefully curated most people had only spoken to his brand liason, Camden. Only the highest of high society could own his designs and few stylists even could boast of having a relation with the House of Lahey.

 

Their collections were only ever filmed and attended by no more than 25 industry elites that changed by what seemed like a fleet of fancy. For him to leave Paris was nothing short of a miracle. It was reported he hadn't left his workshop and parisan apartments for the last five years and he yet was standing next her in the flesh.

 

“I could add a space for an Atelier.” Isaac said as the elevator dinged. He turned and looked to her as the elevator doors slid open. “Is there space for that?”

 

“If you'll follow me I'll show you.” Victoria said smugly and the elevator opened to the space between the suites. The black marble of the floor tiles was streaked through with silver and it caught the light as Victoria lit up her cellphone. “I suppose you could use one of these or convert the whole space.” She said as he felt around for a light switch before giving up and reaching the suite door to the left.

 

Victoria opened the door to the suite and she wrinkled her nose a the fresh scent of sex that clouded the room. Isaac lifted his lips in amusement as she waved her had in front of her. He took in deep breaths of the scent and licked his lips as she pulled out her phone. She muttered in displeasure as she wandered in the absolute darkness of the room before finding the curtains and throwing them open. The sun shined unobstructed into the room and Isaac looked around for a second or two before someone hissed and drew in anger.

 

Victoria turned as Jackson rose from his spot on his couch, tilting his head in appraisal and glared at them.

 

“Who the fuck are you and what are doing in my room?” Jackson growled as his lips curled over his teeth and Isaac boldly looked at the blond hair on his naked body.

 

“Oh.” Isaac said with a laugh.

 

|

 

Scott took the vinyl he had been playing off of the record player and slid the disk back into it's dusk jacket. The diamond nesting rings on his fingers reflected the pink of his neon sign as he tapped his fingers against his lips. He hummed the last few bars of the last song on the disk as he reached for another vinyl from the case he'd placed next to the player.

 

Jackson took that moment to burst open the heavy wooden doors into Scott's rooms. The high cut of black bikini briefs riding even higher as he stomped into Scott's room. Even though Scott was facing away from him but Jackson could see him stiffen. The doors swung open and twitched breifly in indecsion before resting open. Jackson looked back on them for help, they offered none, before steeling himself and turning back to Scott. Jackson opened his mouth to apologize but Scott was still in as mood from the night before.

 

“It's a bit early for this,” Scott asked as he turned his back to his vinyl player. “Don't you think?” Jackson licked his lips at the sight of Scott's chest and Scott rolled his eyes in amused forgiveness.

 

“There's someone here saying they're going to buy the Wolfsegen.” Jackson said. Scott turned to the door in poised indignation as a voice carried itself to him. His face pinched in measured annoyance before soothing itself into regal nothingness.

 

Victoria opened the doors to his suite. “There's not much light in this room.” She said with her nose scrunched in disapproval of Scott's décor choices. Jackson curled his lip over his teeth as the sleeves of his floor length coat tapped on his thighs. “And I'm not sure all this neon is the answer.”

 

Scott raised his eyebrow as she came in and his smile grew sharp in his resolution. _She was going to die_ , Scott thought and Jackon nodded absently and looked around as Scott's brown eyes darkened with enough red to turn them maroon.

 

He pursed his lips and pushed himself off of his table top. Scott stepped forward and all the attention in the room centered on him in difference. The crisp black of his suspenders framing the sculptured tan of his chest. The polished whote and black creepers on his feet tapped a simple rhythm as he moved to stand in front of Jackson. His chest was bare except for the black double band on Scott's left forearm. The ink clear and the wound old and it meant something only to him. The flawlessly cut diamonds in the choker around his neck shined in perfect clarity. He drummed his fingers on his bicep in agitatation.

 

“Isaac Lahey.” Scott said softly walking forward towards Isaac and Victoria. Jackson twitched with the weight of a question and a look to Scott before silently shadowing him towards them. Isaac dragged his eyes over Jackson's black breifs and gave him a wink when Jackson frowned at him. He also dragged his eyes over the white 'Chanel' of each suspender and the crisp black and white pinstripe of Scott's suit pants with a considering nod. “I'm a fan of your work. The gown you made Beyonce for the Grammys last year was particularly inspired.”

 

“Not that I'm not delighted to see you,” Scott said looking away from him and with a slow unimpressed tilt of his head he looked at Victoria. “But what brings _you_ to the Wolfssegen?”

 

“I'm-” Isaac started but Victoria cut him off.

 

“He's the new owner.” She said with a nasty smile and even Isaac looked annoyed at her lack of manners. Scott instantly relaxed and looked at the two of them in amusement. His face blossomed into a small smile as he worked out the rules of the game. Scott spared him the most brief moment of a shared glace before he turned back to her.

 

“What happened to the old owner.” Scott asked turning his back on the both of them. Jackson jerked his head back in confusion but he followed Scott's lead. Scott gave him a smile and nodded toward Jackson's favorite seat, the arm of Scott's favorite setee, as he moved to sit himself.

 

“I'm not sure.” Victoria said when she was out of easy answers.

 

“I'll tell you.” Scott said sitting down on his setee, Jackson shifted slightly so Scott could place his ars on the rest. Scott planted his feet firmly on the ground and gestured for Isaac to sit down as well. “Count Prescott Cortez inherited the Hotel Cortez from his husband Peter Hale. After which he named it the Wolfsegen, which means Wolf's blessing. Count Cortez roams these halls from that day to this day-”

 

“That's insane.” Victoria said cutting him off and Jackson growled deep from within his chest. The sound so loud and alien Isaac and Victoria looked at him in shock.

 

“As I was saying,” Scott resumed as Isaac sat down on the other setee. Victoria tried to sit down as well but Scott stopped her by raising a finger. He shook his head. “Not you.” Scott said and Victoria sneered and stood. “The hotel then became prosperous and has been ever since.”

 

“Who are you?” Victoria sneered as Scott spared her an amused glance.

 

“I am Count Prescott Cortez.” Scott said simply and Jackson smirked at her over Scott's shoulder. “You can call me Scott.” Scott turned in his seat to look at behind him.

 

“Jackson.” Scott said before Victoria could open her mouth again. “Thank Isaac-” Jackson looked to Isaac as Scott turned back to them. “He has returned after a long time away.” Scott said his eyes finally slipped into a luminous red. Isaac smirked at Victoria's shocked inhalation and his eyes answered in gold. “And he brought you breakfast.”

 

“What?” Victoria said looking around in confusion. Jackson's looked with delight as his each of his teeth decsended from his gums into a mouthful of fangs.

 

“Don't get any of her in my room please.” Scott said looking to Jackson. Jackson grinned and lunged playfully toward Victoria. She jumped and ran as Jackson shrugged out of his cape and gave chase close behind her. Isaac smiled as he caught sight of Jackson's ass in the high cut briefs and Scott gave him a chastising look. He frowned before shrugging and looking around.

 

“Is he new?” Isaac said as Scott smiled indulgently at Jackson gained speed and Victoria shrieked.

 

“Newer than you.” Scott replied tapping his nose. Isaac laughed as Scott looked him over. Isaac prenned in his seat. Scott laughed at Isaac's vanity. “How are you?”

 

“You don't love him more than us do you?” Isaac asked with a pout that was so fake it crumbled when Scott laughed again.

 

“He's not a Child. He's a companion.” Scott said simply and Isaac's dropped open. Scott rolled his eyes at his dramatics and laughed lightly. “ Someone to spend my eternity with.”

 

“Love?” Isaac asked scandalized but Scott nodded with a smile.

 

“A lot has changed since I've been gone.” Isaac said with a thoughtful frown. “Can I have my old room?” Isaac asked with a bounce and a wicked smile. “It smells great, by the way.”

 

“No.” Scott snorted with a shake of his head. “I gave it to Jackson.”

 

“What?” Isaac said as he heard Victoria's screech a couple of floors down and the crunch of Jackson biting into her. Jackson gave a delighted roar and the wet sound of eating filled Isaac's senses. After a century of experience he tuned them out. “You gave my room to my new step-mom?” Scott shot him a unimpressed look and Isaac wisely didn't laugh at his joke.

 

“You don't call, you don't write.” Scott drawled as he stood. He shrugged with a purse of his lips. “Not even an email.” Scott shook his head as Isaac sank into the setee. “I had to find out about my own son's accomplishments _through word of mouth_.”

 

“Well I-” Isaac started but he closed his mouth around the excuse.

 

Scott smiled at his nostalgia. “You can have the suite on the floor below ours.” Scott said examining the polish on his fingernails. “It's bigger. I had it renovated a couple of years ago, for all of you.” Scott wrapped his senses around the room in quaestion and smiled at what prowled within it. “There's also a big surprise waiting for you in your rooms.”

 

Isaac tiled his head to ground and listened to the floor below them and looked up at his maker in wonder. Scott smiled in confrimation and delighted at the completion of his plan. “Well, shit.” Isaac said with a laugh and Erica hissed in anger in the lobby and he laughed louder.

 

Scott caught Isaac's eye and his eldest Child perked up at the attention. Scott picked up a familiar dust jacket and pulled out the vinyl disk and Isaac smiled. He lifted the glass and placed the record down onto the player. The needle set down onto the record and the room filled with music.

 

“So how did you meet him?” Isaac said as Scott returned to his seat.

 

**Five Years Earlier**

 

Danny had followed Jackson to the Wolfsegen hotel after he broken into Matt's credit card app. Jackson had been with Matt since high school and it had been a fucking greek tragedy of horrific trama. Matt was a manipulative, conniving, violent, narcisistic, sociopath and he took advantage of Jackson's need for affection at every oppertunity.

 

Then there were the bruises and black eyes and the fact that Jackson didn't enjoy being with Matt but he stayed because, _Who else would want me?_ There were numerous occasions were Danny had to snap Jackson out of long periods of dissociation. He would lose large periods of time and wake up brused and bleeding anf scared. He would call Danny during those time. _It not he could call Matt_ , Danny thought as he finally found a way into the Hotel, _Matt was the one doing it._

 

Danny was sick of it and he was going to help Jackson out of it.

 

“There's a couple here under the name Dahler,” Danny said to the lady at the reception desk. “What room are they in?” He asked more brisk then he usually was but given the situation he thought his mother would forgive him.

 

The lady looked up from her magazine and ran her eyes over Danny.

 

“I don't know,” The lady said holding out her hand. “Refresh me.”

 

“Really?” Danny said frowning at her.

 

She looked back.

 

“My best friend has been kidnapped by his boyfriend and _you're asking me for money_?”

 

“Oh shit.” She said smacking her hand against the counter. “Room 64.”

 

Danny ran up the stairs and made his way to the elevator and the glided doors remained resolutely shut.

 

“The elevator won't work.” The lady, Erica, said. “Use the stairs and _beat his ass!_ ”

 

“Will do.” Danny called back as he opened the first door he found and it was a stairwell. He looked around in confusion. There wasn't enough space for a stairwell in what looked to be a small room but the a sweet tinkling of bells urged him on and he ran to the first flight and began to climb.

 

With each stair Danny felt that he was getting further and further from helping Jackson but when he finally made it to the sixth floor he felt as if he had only taken a few steps from the lobby. He looked back and he had stepped put of Room 68. Danny took off down the hall quickly forgetting the strange physics at play. Danny darted past a young man in a pressed uniform pushing a housekeeping cart and when he passed his a crackle of static shifted as he narrowed his eyes at Danny.

 

Room 64 was the last room in the hall next to the window and Danny quickly rushed to it and beat on the door. There was a card lock on the door and he couldn't break the heavy door down so he covered the peephole with one hand and knocked on it with the other.

 

“What?” Matt snapped as he opened the door and Danny punched him dead in his face. Matt's nose broke open with a sickening crack and he fell to the floor in pain. Bright red blood poured from Matt's nose as he rolled around the floor in pain.

 

Danny ran into the room and Jackson was laying naked face down on the bed. Jackson wasn't moving. He was face down in a pillow. He can't breath like that, Danny thought in terror.

 

“Jackson!” Danny said as he ran into the room but Matt grabbed his foot and he fell to the floor with a bang. Danny aimed a kick for Matt's face but he dodged it. “You killed him.” Danny said as jammed his knee into Matt's stomach. “You sick fuck, you killed him.”

 

Matt straddled him and started striking towards his face but Danny was the youngest and he had a lot of brothers. Danny blocked most of them but lip was bleeding. He caught Matt with another punch to his already broken nose. He was going to kill him. He didn't fucking care. _He killed Jackson_ , Danny thought with fury and he caught another manic burst of rage. Jackson still wasn't moving on the bed and Danny had to get to him. He prepared to buck Matt off of him but before he could someone grabbed a fist full of Matt's hair and dragged him off of Danny.

 

“Enough of that.” Scott said casually as he dragged all a hundred and eighty pounds of Matt along the floor like a ragdoll. Scott dropped him in front of Jackson's body, “Did you do that?”

 

“Not my fault the bitch can't hold his shit.” Matt sneered as Scott dropped the clump of Matt's hair he'd ripped out onto the ground.

 

Danny wanted to lunge at Matt. The desire to kill him hadn't passed and the longer Jackson laid there the stronger it got. Danny narrowed his eyes at the dude standing over Jackson. If he can drag Matt like that I don't know what he could do to me, Danny thought as he edged closer. He didn't think the guy was on Matt'sside but he didn't want to risk and unfair fight with _Matt_ of all people.

 

“What did you give him?” Scott asked as he looked at Matt and the weight of a storm before it falls filled the air of the room. Danny gasped and looked out of the window in confusion, it wasn't overcast. It was as sunny as he felt it didn't have a right to be, especially with Jackson's dead body in the room.

 

Danny had a horrible sinking thought, _There's nothing new in the room expect for the man over Matt._

 

“GHB.” Matt said gasped in pain. “He was building up a tolerence so I had to keep giving him higher doses. Little shit can fight off anything.”

 

Scott narrowed his eyes in fury and he wrapped his bare hand around Matt's neck and lifted him off the ground. The smell of fresh ozone filled the room as the wood of it groaned. Danny was so elated as Matt choked in Scott's hand he didn't notice the window in the room as it unlatched itself and the window opened to the alley below. But when he did finally see the open window his stomach sank with dread.

 

 _What the fuck is going on,_ Danny thought as the adrenline rushed out of him and he really looked at Matt dangling from Scott's hand.

 

“You remind me of my ex-husband .” Scott said as he walked Matt by his neck to the window. “I hated him.” Scott said in the confindence of facts and there were a few seconds were Matt and Danny's eyes met in fear. Whatever the man holding Matt was they both knew he was something they couldn't explain. But those seconds were fleeting and Scott flung Matt out of the sixth story window.

 

Matt screeched as he plummeted towards the ground and Danny got to the window with just enough time to see Matt's brain splatter wetly onto the pavement.

 

Danny dry heaved a couple of times and turned towards the bed. Scott had Jackson's head in his lap sighed as he run his fingers through the fine brown hair there. He looked infintely sad at the sight of bruises on Jackson and the dried blood between his thighs. Danny wanted to throw up all over again at the sight of his dead friend but whatever this guy was he felt empathy for Jackson.

 

Jackson was his best friend and he was Jackson's only friend. He didn't know what he had to give up and he didn't care. Jackson didn't deserve to die alone in a Hotel with his abuser. No one did and they definitely didn't deserve any of the suffering it took to get to this place.

 

“Can you save him?” Danny pleaded. The man obviously had superhuman powers and felt sad at the loss of Jackson's life or Danny hoped he did.

 

Scott didn't say anything for a moment and a flash of silver caught Danny's attention. On the man's hand was a silver chainmail gauntlet that caught all the light within the room. The air pulsed thickly, and with a quiet sound of metal sliding along metal a blade came out of the gauntlet. A wind whipped itself into being as a chorus of bells and airy music filled the room. Scott ran the tip of it along the sharpness of Jackson's jawbone and Jackson's hair rapidly bleached itself into the crisp, volumeous blond of those touched by the Other Side.

 

And at last Jackson drew in a small breath and coughed into Scott's lap as he gave him a soft smitten smile and contiuned to run his hand through his hair. Scott took of his sunglasses and looked at Danny with a radient smile.

 

“Your boy has a jawline for _days._ ” Scott drawled and Jackson opened his glowing golden eyes for the first time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is due to start regularly posting updates around May of next year. I've neglected quite a few things in my life to write this and I would like to post this in full. I will continue this fic based on reader response. No offense but if no one is going to read this I'm not going to continue it. Comment if you liked it and would like it to continue. I shouldn't have to specify this but I've never left a rude comment on anything on Ao3 or the internet in general, if you feel the urge please go to youtube and shout in the either. This is not the time or place. I've worked on this for six months don't shit on it. It was hard.
> 
> All comments are reviewed and moderated. I have a lot of other things I'm working on and I will drop a fic if it no longer brings me enjoyment to write. Please do not ruin this experience for anyone else. I ask that we all be decent human beings and be kind to one another. If you can't do that please don't comment on my fics or read them. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
